


Elle ne parle pas.

by Melie



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, F/M, Introspection, Relationship(s), Spoilers, Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, Paul/Sara, se déroule durant l'épisode 2x11, « Bolshoi Booze ».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elle ne parle pas.

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS 2x11 « Bolshoi Booze ».

Elle ne parle pas. Courageuse. Alors il recommence. Encore. Et encore. Et encore. Il faudra bien qu’elle parle. Il voudrait bien qu’elle parle. Parce que mine de rien, ça ne l’amuse pas, tout ça. Non, ça ne l’amuse pas, de plonger la jolie tête de Sara sous l’eau, encore, et encore, et encore, de la voir s’y convulser, encore, et encore, et encore, de l’en ressortir, encore, et encore, et encore.

La seule chose qu’il apprécie, dans tout cela, c’est de lui sécher le visage et les cheveux, doucement, tendrement, la caressant presque. Encore. Et encore. Et encore.

Et encore.


End file.
